


Alfie Solomons Drabbles

by EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, alfie getting turned on by his wife yelling at him, asking for rough stuff, fucking in his office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/pseuds/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: Drabbles and blurbs, often written to fill requests and prompts on tumblr. each chp is stand alone (unless otherwise stated)





	1. "Stop Interrupting Me!"

Alfie Solomons staggered through the front door and slumped into the nearest chair he could find. He relaxed into the wing-back, eased by the fact of being back in his own home. He winced sightly, both at the pain in his side, and the sound his wife’s heels clicking on the floor, knowing what was to come.

“What have you–,” she began, standing across the room with her fists on her hip.

“Get me some rum,” he grumbled interrupting her. They’d had this same conversation before and he was in no mood for a repeat.

“Tell me what–,”

“I said rum.” Alfie didn’t have to open his eyes to know her expression. He could hear the way she sighed, blowing air out her nose before giving in and striding over to the dry bar. His shoulders relaxed at the sound of the cork squeaking and the clink of the bottle’s neck against glass. He raised his hand, elbow still on the arm rest, and held his palm out. His wife returned, setting the drink in his grasp as he smiled at her, eyes still closed.

She waited with her arms folded while he took a slow sip, not speaking till he’d set the glass on the coaster. “Now, tell me what ha–”

“Nothing that involves you.”

“If you’re injured then it invol–”

“I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry.”

“Yes I do need to worry Alf! You’re hur–”

“I’ll be fine, it’s not bad. There’s nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about.” He was doing his best to assuage her fears but his abrupt answers only served to riled her spirit more.

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” She shouted, stomping her foot to emphasize her point. Alfie finally raised his eyelids only to see the woman he’d married fuming. There was something that always excited him about seeing the usually quiet, mild-mannered woman lose her temper. “I love you Alfie Solomons, and I know I’m a fool for it, but I do. I love you and I care for you and because you love me too, you are going to shut up and _let me care for you._ ”

Alfie was silent for a moment as he studied her tense stance before conceding, “Yes missus Solomons, I will.” A smile danced briefly on his lips as he watched her white-knuckled fists relax, her affable nature returning.

“Good. Now, I’m going to get some bandages and clean water and you’re going to tell me what happened.” She gave curt nod before turning around and hurrying to the washroom across the hall. Alfie stretched out in his seat, idly watching the way her hips swayed under her skirt as she left the room with a small smile he couldn’t shake.


	2. Office Buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie's s/o urges him to not be gentle with her

You couldn’t help but bite your lip and squeeze your thighs a little tighter when you heard Aflie’s booming voice carry through the open windows of his his office as he berated the workers on the main floor.

Perched on his desk, you crossed and uncrossed your knees, trying to figure out the most alluring pose when the rumblings of his diatribe met your ears. There was something about hearing Alfie reem the workers for their insubordination that got you hot and bothered. The way he demanded such authority, standing over everyone around him, it made you want him to take similar control over you.

Once his footsteps started to stomp up the metal staircase–the welded joints creaking under his weight along with the click of his cane–you settled down, lifting your skirt just a little bit further above your knee as the door knob twisted. You watched the scowl melt off Alfie’s face while he took in the scene before him. You couldn’t help but smile, confident in your choice for an impromptu, noon rondevu.

Alfie walked forward with smile, carefully bring his hand to cradle your cheek as he pressed his lips ever so gently to yours. He hummed before pulling away. “You, luv, are the antidote to my bad mood,” he stated, rubbing his calloused thumb over the soft skin of your cheek.

You couldn’t take it anymore. Curling your fingers into the cotton of his shirt, you pulled him forward, crashing your lips into his. He dropped one hand to lay flat on the desk behind you, balancing his weight, while his left drifted to your rib cage. Absently, you grabbed his fist and guided him to cup your breast. Your palm felt tiny on top of his knuckles as you tired to urge him into groping you, but whenever you lifted your hand, his hold would relax.

As it had always been before, his touch was soft and tender, petting you gently like you were made of glass. No matter how many times you bit his lip or pulled his hair he did not get the hint. With a huff you splayed your hand flat on Alfie’s chest, pushing him away.

“What’s wrong, luv?” he questioned, genuinely confused by the pivot in your attitude.

“Please, Alfie,” you whined, fisting the lapels of his jacket, “Please I want you to be rough with me.” You gave him your best, pleading puppy-dog expression, silently willing him to let go of his internal restraints and take you however he desired, with no inhibition.

You watched as his eyes flitted back and forth, processing your request. “You really want that?”

“Yes! Yes, I do! When I hear you yelling at the men in the bakery, I can only think about what you could do with me and I can’t stand it! I want you to dominate me.” The words flooded from your mouth, pouring out before you’d even considered what you were confessing. You could feel the way his fingers tensed at your words, revealing his excitement despite the neutral expression he fought to maintain.

“Very well then,” Alfie mumbled, the gravely vibrato of his voice shooting straight to your core before he yanked you against him. Digging his fingers into the flesh on your hips, he maneuvered your body with ease; spinning you around like a ragdoll to bend you over the hard oak surface of his desk before groping under the layers of your skirt to grab at your ass.

“Remember you asked for this,” he warned, his hot breath tickling the shell of your ear while he deftly released the erection from his pants. He prodded and teased for a moment, testing the waters before plunging himself into you with a single, hard thrust. Your voice hitched as you cried out in response to the intrusion. It felt so different, but so, so good. The way he forced himself on you, taking his pleasure from you as he wished with each buck of his pelvis.

The sound of his hips slapping against your ass mixed with your moans until he lifted his hand. Releasing his hold on the soft flesh of your bottom, he burrowed his fingers into the roots of your hair. Balling the loose stands under his palm, he gave a hard tug forcing your head back and your spine to arch all while he continued to hammer on.

He was relentless, powering into you like a locomotive, the sensation of the force alone was overwhelming. His rough treatment, paired with the angle of his thrusts, quickly brought you to a quivering end, calling out while you clenching around him, leading him forward to his own climax.

With a bark, the rhythm of Alfie’s hips faltered and he came, releasing inside of you. His body relaxed, dropping to rest on top of you to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat.

“You like that?” he mumbled, petting at your exposed skin, still having yet to pull out.

“Oh yes,” you hummed, wiggling your ass back against him. “I fucking loved that.”


End file.
